¿Rivales hasta el final?
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, aunque eso les convirtiera en rivales.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. ¿Rivales hasta el final?**

 **.**

En el mundo ya hay suficientes desgracias y dolor. Nada que un pequeño pueda remediar. Pero...¿si pudiera hacer sonreír a la gente al menos tres minutos? ¿Qué se olvidaran de las preocupaciones ese breve lapso de tiempo?

Ladeó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor: los restos de algo que solía llamar hogar. Ni dinero o comida tiene. Sus únicas posesiones son una vieja hoja amarillenta y un lápiz.

-¡Una canción!

Nunca escribió una pero confía en que el gran sentimiento en su pecho logre transmitirse. Pasó horas pensando en su composición sin hallar siquiera el título.

-Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé...

Arrugó su boquita y alzó la mirada encontrándose con el cielo puesto que su casa carece de techo. Una felicidad indescriptible le embargó y sus manos se movieron solas. Es hora de hacer magia.

...

-¡Que maravilla!

-¡Eres estupendo Aladdin!

-¡Otra, otra!

El público que le llenó de alabanzas en su primera presentación. La gran mayoría deja salir las gotas saladas conmovidos hasta el tuétano. Una niña se acercó al cantante y tiró un poco de su ropa.

-Onisan.

-¿Si?

-Me facina tu canción. Me gustaría mucho que mamá la escuchara pero...no vendrá por un tiempo. ¿Podrías darme una copia?

-¿Uh? Claro, ¿por qué no?

-¡Gracias!-sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Solo es cuestión de encontrar en donde escribir y...

-¡Atrápenlos!-algunos agentes que recién llegaban.

-¡La policía!

-¡Saben que es ilegal hacer presentaciones en vía pública!

Sin tiempo que perder, Aladdin le dió el original a la pequeña.

-Corre.

Un par de hombres intentaron darle alcance a la menor, pero el cantante les bloqueó. Aunque por ello le tomaron en custodia. Cuando le lanzaron a la celda le miró un joven de ojos escarlata.

-Eres un idiota enano.

Y se marchó.

...

Marga, la niña que se encontrara con Aladdin en la plaza corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. Aterrada con la idea de que esos hombres le llevaran a quien sabe donde. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más torpes por lo que resbaló y soltó el documento que voló por culpa de una ráfaga de viento sin que pudiera evitarlo.

...

Un niño de clase acomodada va en compañía de su madre a un bazar. Le encantan las curiosidades que venden de vez en cuando. Los zafiros se pasean curiosos y llenos de brillo por decenas de puestos hasta que una hoja llama su atención.

-Disculpe ojisan, ¿qué es?-la señaló.

« _-No tengo idea de por qué pero me da nostalgia.»_

-Oh, tiene buen ojo-mencionó un sujeto de largo cabello púrpura-Es una antigüedad. Uno de mis socios la encontró hace años al hacer una expedición en un país ahora desaparecido por la guerra.

Sinbad y Sheba tuvieron una intensa negociación hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Ella sonrió y la entregó a su hijo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Este la cogió y estuvo a punto de guardarla en su bolsa cuando un muchacho chocó con él.

-Eres un idiota enano.

-¡Detenganlo es un ladrón!

Grito Sheba mientras su hijo quedaba paralizado en el sitio. Ese color de ojos, esas palabras, tuvo una sensación de deja vú.

...

El agresor por su parte tuvo problemas para huir puesto que varios locatarios se le echaron prácticamente encima. Por si fuese poco un caballo enloqueció de la nada. Si bien no lastimaron a nadie provocaron pánico en los presentes que se empujaron los unos a los otros. Judal tuvo que luchar literalmente por su vida. En algún momento se desmayó. Para cuando recobró la conciencia estaba malherido y no había señal alguna del botín. Tuvo la impresión de que alguien le miraba pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Dió un golpe con el puño cerrado a la tierra.

-Maldición...

...

-¿No te parece que es cruel Judal?

-Nah, si no te gusta no lo veas Hakuryuu.

-Es mi trabajo. No hay nada que pueda hacer, pero tu pareces disfrutarlo.

-¿Qué te digo? Me facina la destrucción.

-Ya invadimos su territorio, ¿por qué destruir sus archivos, conocimientos, arte y creencias?

-Para quebrar su espíritu. Someterlos-sonrió de lado.

Tiró al fuego el último lote de papeles, encima de todos ellos una hoja a la que tenía algún tipo de rencor que no podía explicar.

-Hasta nunca.

Dió la media vuelta y enterró el acontecimiento en lo más profundo de su memoria para continuar con su vida.

...

Un joven arqueólogo excava sin descenso un punto en particular.

-Te digo que aquí no hay nada. Estas agotado. Mejor vayamos a casa.

-Lamento ser tan terco Alibaba-kun, pero...-la pala dió con algo-¿Eh?

-Espera te ayudo.

Una hora después se miraron entre si y luego el piso.

-¿Es una puerta?

-A lo mejor alguien vivía aquí. Se ve bastante antigua.

La removieron con cuidado, y debajo de ella, sobre una piedra de considerable tamaño un papel que el rubio cogió.

-¿Qué es esto?

El peli azulino comenzó a llorar.

-¿Estas bien Aladdin?

-Si, es solo que estoy un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Una vez Aladdin se tranquilizó guardaron el documento que enviaron a la universidad donde estudiaron para un análisis, pero no llegó. Se perdió misteriosamente en el camino.

...

-¡Que no huya!

Un grupo de aldeanos persigue a un pobre niño. ¿La razón? El documento en sus manos. Las canciones son según ellos cosas del demonio. Aladdin se vió acorralado al borde de un barranco. El líder se acercó y le contempló con esos enigmáticos orbes color de la sangre.

-Entrégalo enano. No seas estúpido.

-¡Están equivocados! ¡Esto hace sonreír a la gente!-lo apretó sobre su pecho.

-¡Es antinatural!

-Si nos lo das, te perdonaremos la vida.

-No.

Aladdin olvidó por completo lo peligroso del sitio, por lo que retrocedió y terminó cayendo por el acantilado. Salvó la vida pero no ocurrió lo mismo con la canción que ansiaba proteger.

...

En la actualidad.

Un joven asesor financiero se ha enterado que habrá una subasta. Normalmente no son de su interés, pero cuando un amigo le mostró la fotografía de lo ofrecido en su computadora. Quedó perplejo al centrarse en una hoja bastante gastada. Una gran furia embargo su alma.

 _«-Está vez lo recuerdo todo. Empezó como un trabajo y se volvió obsesión. ¿Por qué? Da igual. Verá su final en mis manos. Ojalá pudiera ver tu expresión enano. Ahora que lo pienso nunca supe tu nombre. ¿No es curioso? No dejo de pensar en ti.»_

Cogió el móvil y cartera para salir en busca de su destino.

Una vez en la casa de subastas. Un par de empleados le recibieron amablemente, para nadie es un secreto su gran poder adquisitivo. Cuando llegó la hora tomó asiento, no prestó atención hasta que:

-Lote 12564m, una canción con trescientos años de antigüedad, no se conoce el nombre del autor pero se dice y nos consta que hace sonreír a la gente. La pugna comienza en treinta centavos.

La ridícula cantidad de inicio molestó a Judal que lo consideró una burla y falta de respeto a él y ese enano menso. Pero confiaba en el buen ojo de la clientela. Una mujer alzó la mano.

-Ochenta centavos.

« _-Mendiga vieja avara.»_

-Ochenta centavos a la una, ochenta a las dos...

-Noventa centavos-otra.

-¡Un dólar!-un señor.

 _«-¿Qué rayos con la actitud de ese engreido? Un dólar ni sus calzones.»_

-¡Un dólar y medio!-una señora.

-¡Cinco dólares!-una pequeña.

-¡Cinco dólares con dos centavos!

-¡Cinco con seis!

-¡Chico con quince!

-¡Cinco con dieciséis!

-¡Cinco con veinte!

-¡Cien dólares con un demonio!-Judal fuera de si.

Todos guardaron silencio y le miraron extrañados.

-¿No vas a hacer tu trabajo?-al vendedor.

-¡Cierto! Cien dólares a la una, cien dólares a las dos...

-¡Ciento veinte dólares!

Judal viró para encontrarse con un niño de cabello azulino en la puerta. Le reconoció al instante.

 _«-Llegas tarde enano. Pero está vez no te dejaré ganar.»_

-¡Ciento cincuenta dólares!-Judal.

-¡Doscientos!-Aladdin.

-¡Trescientos!

-¡Cuatrocientos!

-¡Quinientos!

-¡Un millón!

-¡Dos!

-¡Seis!

-¡Diez!

-¡Veinte!

-¡Cincuenta!

-¡Cien!

-¡Doscientos!

-¡Quinientos!

-Tchi.

-¡Q-quinientos millones de dólares a la una! ¡Quinientos millones de dólares a las dos! ¡Quinientos millones de dólares a las tres! ¡Vendido al joven recién llegado!

Siendo el último objeto en le subasta se procedió con el papeleo. Aladdin hizo la transferencia bancaria desde su móvil y le entregaron el papel. Se puso de pie con intención de retirarse cuando:

-¡Es todo enano! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-¡Ya pague!

-¡No estoy de humor para chistes! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡¿Uh?!

Aladdin se echó a correr sin pensarselo mucho. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás. Judal trae una cara que le provoca escalofríos.

-¡Detente enano!

-¡No!

-¡Que lo hagas con un carajo!

-¡Que no!

-¡Maldición!

El par corrió llamando la atención de todo transeúnte que se cruzó en su camino. Incluso una chica fué a parar a un puesto de fruta (del cual alguien robó un durazno) y todo porque le estorbó.

La persecución duró varios minutos, por desgracia la condición física de Judal no es particularmente buena, por lo que comenzaba a marearse y decidió tomar un descanso en el lugar menos óptimo. En plena avenida.

-¡Cuidado!

Gritó una mujer aterrada.

-¿Eh?

Aladdin se giró rápidamente, volvió y se lanzó con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo salvando exitosamente al mayor.

-Ah ah ah, ¿estas bien Judal-kun?

-¿Cómo sabes mi...?

-Hace tiempo. En otra vida, es algo misterioso.

-Si, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Je je je-tímido-creo que me torcí un tobillo.

-Uh. Oye...

-¿Si?

-¿Y la canción?

-¿Eh?

Ambos miraron la avenida y múltiples pedazos de lo que solía ser la hoja.

-Se perdió para siempre.

-Lo tomaste mejor de lo que imagine.

-Supongo. No tiene caso pensar en lo que no tiene arreglo. Además no es lo que me interesa.

-¿Y qué si?

-Ah-se ruborizó-tantos años siendo rivales...ah...

-¿Qué?

-Je je je creo que no me disgusta la idea de ser persiguido por ti. Claro a excepción de cuando en verdad quieres matarme.

-Enano masoquista.

-Me llamo Aladdin.

-Para mi siempre serás mi enano.

-¿Tú?

El mayor le cogió de la muñeca y besó su mano.

-MI ENANO.

-Que posesivo.

-Bien que te gusta mocoso pervertido.

-Je je je.

-¿No te molesta haber perdido tanto dinero?

-Solo es papel, no importa porque al final me llevó a ti.

-Te salí caro.

-Ja ja ja ja. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Mmm parece que tienes mucho dinero y estas vulnerable.

-¿Uh?

El de ojos escarlata le tomó en brazos y besó sin pudor sus labios.

-Vaya enano, eres delicioso. Estas oficialmente secuestrado. Te llevaré a casa y te haré mío-sonrió con lascivia.

-C-creo que ya me arrepentí.

-No tengo intención de dejarte ir. Eres mío para siempre, en esta y todas las vidas en que te encuentre.

-¡Auxilio!

...

-Ay ay ay ay...

Judal soba su cabeza, sentado en el piso intentando recordar. La último que vió fué el lindo pie de Aladdin.

-Ah de veras, me dió una patada. Je, no puedo creer que hayas huido en tu condición. Eres de armas tomar. Ja ja ja no cabe duda de que me enamoré de ti. Aún así seguiremos luchando...¿rivales hasta el final? ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡BIEN YA NO QUIERO UN ESTÚPIDO PAPEL! ¡TE DESEO A TI Y SIEMPRE CONSIGO LO QUE QUIERO! Prepárate enano, porque serás mío tarde o temprano. Soy bastante persistente, ¿o no?

...

Aladdin sintió un escalofrío. Sabe que quizá no pueda huir del destino pero lo intentará tanto como le sea posible. Y decir que terminó en dicha situación por su propia mano. Acarició sus labios con el índice y se sonrojó.

-Judal-kun...estaré esperándote.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Este fic está basado en una historia que me platicó a grandes rasgos una amiga, del video de la canción Divano de Era, (espero no confundirme) no tengo idea de si se parece o no pero cuando me lo comentó no pude evitar shipear mi otp. Estoy cansada pero valió la pena X.X. VIVA EL JUDALA! LARGA VIDA CHIQUITO BEBÉ! Gracias por leer compañeros de vicio :3. Ojalá algún día me salga un song fic, al menos así me acercó un poco (?.**


End file.
